Imaging devices, for example, printers, copiers, scanners and facsimile machines, may include a drive assembly that may drive one or more rollers, and/or other mechanisms, to advance sheets of media through the device. The drive assembly may include a controller, a motor, a transmission, one or more drive shafts, and one or more drive rollers mounted on the drive shaft(s).